When we meet again
by HarmandMacforever2019
Summary: What happens durning and after Paraguay
1. Chapter 1

I want thank all of thous that have stood behind and support me and you all know who you are. After a very long discussion with someone that i admire. I have decided that i am going to continue to do this because it is a great outlet for me and my feelings. Again Thank you for all of your support.

This is my very first fan fiction i have done by myself. I was recently reading another author story the other day and never could find a sequel to it. This author is not writting anymore which is very sad as she is a fantastic writer. So here is my version of what happen after.

WHEN WE MEET AGAIN

That morning that I walked out of Harm's Apartment seems so long ago. It has been almost 6 weeks since I last seen him. I should have known that this mission with Webb would go badly. It has been 2 weeks since we were captured. I wonder if anyone knows, I wonder if Harm knows. I should have just said no when Webb came looking for help. The only thing I would not take back is the wonderful night that Harm and I spent together. I just pray that I can get out of here soon. But knowing that these missionaries have been here for months and that it is highly unlikely that I will get out. Webb has been being tortured most of the time. The only reason I have been spared is they think that I am pregnant.

**6 weeks ago**

As I board the plane with Webb I still cannot get the memory out of my head of the wonderful night I just had.

"Sara, what are you thinking about?" Webb said trying to get her attention

"Huh"

"What are you thinking about? You need to keep your mind on this mission."

"Don't worry about me. You just worry about making sure your informants are trustable and we get out of there alive." Mac said looking Webb straight in the face

"We get out of there. Don't worry your pretty little face." Webb said reaching up touch Mac's Check

"Don't you touch me! Once we are done here do not come and ask for mine or Harm's help again." Mac growled

"What is going on between you and Harm?" Webb questioned

"That is ABOSULTLY none of your business do you understand me! Now I am going to kick back here and get some sleep." Mac said Leaning back in her seat looking out the window

**4 WEEKS AGO**

"Webb we have been here for 2 weeks. When is this meeting supposed to take place? I do have a life to get back to." Mac said frustrated that they have been hold up in this hotel.

"Sarah, just calm down everything is going just like I want it."

"And just how is that at a turtles pace." Mac said

"Sarah I know you think everything needs to wrap up quick in a nice pretty bow, but that is not how one of our ops works. They take time, I have a man on the inside trying to get Additional information for us."

**Back in DC**

I keep looking over at her office. I can not believe that it has been 2 weeks since she left. No matter if I am at home or in the office I can still smell her and my heart speeds up. The admiral tell me that they have been making their checking so she is ok, but I am still worried about her more then ever. I don't know if it is because we have crossed that thin line and became lovers. I wanted to tell her so many times that night and before she left that I love her.

KNOCK KNOCK

I LOOK UP TO SEE PO COATS

"SIR Admiral Chegwidden would like to see you in his office as soon as possible."

"Thank you Jenifer" Harm said starting to panic inside has something happen to Mac is that why he is feeling the way he is

Standing outside the Admiral door I slowly raise my arm to knock then I hear the gruff "Enter" I slowly open the door and close it then take my place in front of his desk. Finally the Admiral looks up he must have sensed what I was feeling.

"At eases and have a seat CMDR." Admiral said

I take my seat "You wanted to see me SIR" I said trying to keep my voice even

"Yes, first off this is not about the Colonel. The director advised me yesterday they meet there last check in."

I let out a breathe that I didn't realize I was holding. The admiral pauses for moment.

"I received a quest for a replacement for a ship board jag on the Henry. The current Jag has request emergency leave."

"Sir, can't this be handled by a junior officer?" I said

"Yes it could but I due believe that you are due for your carrier quals in a few months. I spoke with the captain. He said if you think you can keep the plane in the air you can do you quals while you are there"

"I completely forgot about my quals coming up, with everything going on. How long will I be gone?"

"Currently only a few weeks and before you ask yes I will keep you informed on what is going on."

"When do I leave Sir?" I said still not really sure I want to go

"Your ride leaves at 1800 so that gives you 6 hours to clear your desk and go home and pack." The Admiral said

"Yes Sir" I said quickly

"Harm everything is going to be fine. Hopefully she will be home before you get back."

"I can only hope Sir" I said quietly

"Dismissed go get yourself ready to go. Harm be careful I Don't want to have to explain to the Colonel when she gets back that anything happened to you."

"Yes Sir"

I got up and quickly exited the office. Back in my office I quickly handed out the case that were on my desk to both Bud and Sturgis and left for home to pack. This is the first time that I can remember that I do not want to go out to a carrier. I smile at the thought of what Mac would say if she was to hear me say didn't want to go.

**2 weeks ago**

**In Paraguay**

Finally Webb's contact set up a meeting. We have been stuck in this hell hole for a month. This meeting is supposed to be in a few hours. We are currently sitting in the back of a car on the side of the road waiting for someone to show up to take us to where this meeting is going to happen. For the last few weeks I have had this really weird sense that something is wrong with Harm, but I can not explain where these are coming from. I have been under so much stress dealing with Webb and all his secrecies. I just cannot wait till I get home and back to Harm and we can start to move in the right direction.

"Mr. William they are here." The driver said

"Go a head and follow them." Webb ordered

30 Minutes later

We finally pullup to this field and there are several vehicles more then what Webb said there should be. I should have known that this would not go as smooth he said. As I exit the car, I noticed Gunny standing by the truck that we followed here. I look startled. I Drew unwanted attention to me by Raul.

"What is wrong with you?" Raul said

"My butt hurt don't you people pave your roads." I said trying get the attention back where is needs to be

Webb then comes up and puts his arm around me. I want to disconnect it from his body and bet him with it.

"So do you have the diamonds?" Webb asked

"Do you have what you promised?" Raul question back

"I do, but first the diamonds."

Raul goon sets the small bag on the hood of the car.

I walk over and pull what I need from my bag and start examining a few stones. While listening to several of the guards talking about the missiles that we are after I turn to Webb and tell him what he can possible get for the stones. He then turns and kisses my hand.

Webb turns to his driver and tells him to get the items from the car.

When the exchange has been made, we get back in the car to leave. Several miles down the Webb tell the driver to pull over, and then order me from the car. Just as I shut the door, I hear a gun go off. I look back to see Webb getting out of the car wiping down a gun and throwing it in the front of the car.

"What the hell did you do that for? How in the hell are we going to get out of her now? I yell furious as hell

"There have been several leaks down here. Until this meeting I was not sure who was has been passing information on. When I noticed the look between him and Raul bodyguard, I knew it was him." Webb stated

"So you just decided to plug that leak. How are we going to get out of here." I stated frustrated

"Well" Webb said looking down at my stomach "We can try and hitch hike out of here. Most people will stop for a pregnant woman."

As we start walking something dawns on me.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me that you got Gunny involved in this?" I grabbed his arm to turn him to face me

"It was need to know." He said

"I think this is something I needed to know. You know dam well I will not leave him down here. If anything happens to him there will not be a place on this planet you can hide." I said just as a truck pulls up to see if we are ok.

On board the Patrick Henry

This has to have been the longest 2 weeks of my life. I really haven't sleep to much since I can not get the bad feeling to go away. I have emailed the Admiral several times to get up dates, still nothing. At least that is what the CIA is saying. I don't know how much of it I believe but the Admiral does, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. At least I have finished my quals for the year. I don't have to worry Mac now. I know she doesn't think I know that she doesn't sleep and is worried each time I go. I can see it in her when I come back. She always comes up and give me huge hug as soon as we are somewhere no one is going to see us. I can see the dark circles forming under her gorgeous eyes. I just pray once this assignment she will be home safe and sound since it looks like I will be stuck here for another few weeks. Be safe my Sarah.

**5 hours later**

"What do you mean he is missing: I screamed at Webb when he came and told me that Gunny did not make his scheduled check in?

"Just what I said he did not make his last check in."

"When is a rescue mission going to be sent?" I demanded

"Sarah you know that there won't be one, he knew the risk going in or at least he should have." Webb said calmly

"Well then I will go myself. I will not leave him out there. We don't leave our people behind." I yelled. I grabbed the gun that Webb had attached to this side and turned and walked out.

Webb came up running "Hold on you can not go out there alone."

"I will. I won't stop you if you want to come, but just be warned I am in charge"

**BACK TO PRESENT**

I have tried to stay to myself when Webb is not here. I can not let anyone know that this suit is fake. Right now it is the only thing keeping me safe. I don't know if it has been the lack of food or the horrible water but I have been sick the last few days. I pray that Gunny was able to make it out since I haven't seen him since. Hopefully if he got out he would find someone that can help.

**Back in DC**

Sitting in his office Admiral Chegwidden did not know how he was going to tell him that his best friend is missing and has been for 2 weeks and the CIA hasn't been upfront with me. Harm should be back in a few hours.

I just got back in town a few hours ago. I came straight to headquarter hopeful that Mac is back, but as I pull into the parking lot her car is not here. As I walk into the office. I look around her office is still dark and the door is closed. I look back toward the Admiral office, I haven't heard from him in a few day. I decide to go put my stuff in my office and go and see if there is any news. She has been gone for 6 weeks I don't know if I can take this anymore.

I approach the admiral office I quickly KNOCK on the outer door

"ENTER"

As I enter the admiral quickly lookup like he has been expecting me

"Have a seat CMDR"

As I take a seat in front of his big desk my mind starts racing, as the Admiral comes around his desk to sit in the seat next to me. I know this is not good.

"Harm, there is no easy way to say this. So I will just come out with it. Mac is missing. I just found out this morning. The CIA director has not been taking my calls, so I drove over to Langley to get answers, when I over heard him talking to some other agent." Admiral Chegwidden said carefully watching Harm knowing full well what is coming next

As I set here and I hear him tell me that she is missing. I don't want to believe it, but I know he would never lie to me.

"How long has she been missing?" I struggle to ask

"2 weeks" is all Chegwidden said.

"2 weeks! Are they even looking for them?" I said

"Harm you know how the CIA is. They do not believe in leaving no one behind."

"Then I request permission to go and find her?" I quickly ask

"Harm you do not have any idea where she would be down there and no one to help you."

I stood up and walked over to the window "Sir, I need to do this. I can not sit here and do nothing when there is a chance that she is still alive." I turned to face him I know I have tears in my eyes but I don't care. "We finally decided to give us a chance at a relationship." I said trying to keep the emotion from choking me

The Admiral just looked at me for a moment, the look on his face is little bit of shock and exhilaration mixed together. I know what he is thinking finally they pulled their head out of the sixes.

"Harm I know this is not going to be a popular decision, but I can not just sit here and do nothing. Go find Mac and bring her home."

"YES SIR" I said turning towards the door

"And Harm make sure you both come back in one piece."

"Yes Sir thank you Sir" I said as I got to the door

I make a be line for my office to grab my stuff so I can get out of here. Just as I walk in Sturgis comes in behind me.

"Welcome Back." Sturgis said

"Well I am leaving again." I said quickly grabbing my stuff

"Headed back out on another assignment"

"You could say that. Excuse me I need to leave." I said pushing him out of my office not wanting to explain what is going on there will be enough time when we get home.

**2 days later Paraguay**

One of Raul Henchmen came in awhile ago and took the female missionary away. I don't want to think of what is happening to her it make me so sick, and I already have been sick for the last few days and it does not seem to be going away.

(Suddenly the door flies open in walks the missionary, Raul and several other guys)

"GET OVER HERE WOMEN!" Raul barked

As I stood from the bed I looked over at her and I realize what she must have said to them. Once I stand in front of Raul. He pulled a knife and thrusted it into my padded belly, showing that it was fake. He grabbed ahold of my neck and said "You defile motherhood" and pushed me backwards and I hit the ground. The 2 other guys grab ahold of both of the missionaries and they all left. I lifted my self off the ground and sat next to Webb on the bed. He is not looking well at all. But who would after 2 weeks of being tortured. Since they now know that this is fake it won't stop them from doing it to me.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I want to thank everyone who has read my previous chapter and gave me ideas on how to make my story better.

Syrae and Angela i want to give you both a big shout out. Both of you have helped me so much I would not be here today if it wasn't for you guys. Thank you so much. Love you both

Now on to the story

CHAPTER 2

**IN PARAGUAY**

I have been here for 2 days trying to find any leads as to where Mac is; so far I have come up empty handed. I have finally tracked down the CIA operative that was working with Webb on this mission. Now I am sitting across the street from his office waiting for him to get back.

After 2 hours sitting here he shows up with some chick. As I walk into the office I notice that same chick is sitting behind the front desk.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"I am here to speak with Hardy."

"Let me see if he is available."

She picks up the phone "Mr. Hardy, there is a gentleman here to speak with you." This is a direct line of dialogue, you don't need the brackets.

Just a few moments later the door to the interior office opens.

"What can I do for you?" Hardy asks.

"I am here to find out where one of your agents is? He disappeared with a friend of mine."

"Why don't you come into my office?"

As I walk around the front desk I notice the look that I get from the receptionist. Once inside Hardy closes the door.

"How do you know what is going on down here? It is supposed to be classified," Hardy says.

"Like I said, my friend is with him."

"That still does not answer my question. How do you know about this op?"

"My friend would not agree to help Webb out, unless she was allowed to tell me what was going on, in case something like this happened."

For the next 3 hours Hardy tells me everything he knows. Unfortunately he doesn't know where they've disappeared to.

As I walk out of the office I notice that the chick was not sitting in the front office anymore, but I continue out the door trying to figure out my next step. A few minutes later, as I walk down the street towards my hotel room, I can feel someone is following me. I quickly duck into an alley way. Finally, the guy that has been following me for the last several blocks walks by. I jump out to take him to the ground to find out why he is following me, but as I raise my arm to throw a punch, I notice it is Gunny.

"Gunny, what are you doing here?" I ask, trying to clear the shock from my brain.

"Mr. Webb recruited me for this undercover mission," Gunny states.

"Do you know where they are?"

"They are being held at a compound of a known drug smuggler."

"What happened?"

"It was a setup, sir. Once I returned with the circuit boards with Raul men, I was jumped from behind. A few hours later the Colonel and Mr. Webb came to my recuse, but then everything went to hell. It was like they were excepting them to show up. We almost escaped but they managed to take out the truck we were in. The Colonel ordered me to go find help."

"Mac was alive when you left?"

"Yes, sir. Webb was out that is the only reason we all didn't get out of there."

"Who do you think set you up?

"I am not sure."

"Do you think we can get back in there?" I ask.

"Pretty sure we can." He pauses. "I don't think that Raul is working by himself."

"Why would you say that?"

"Raul is not smart enough to run a black market weapons ring. There has to be someone else calling all the shots."

"Well, let's not worry about that, yet. Let's just find Mac and Webb."

120 MILES AWAY

They have left us alone for a while. I have a very bad feeling; something is not right. All of a sudden the door flies open and in come several men and Raul. They grab me and both the missionaries. As we are walking outside the female missionary is begging for their freedom. That she has done everything they have asked and more. All of sudden we stop and Raul tells them both to kneel down. I notice he looks up at the house on the hill and it looks as if there is someone standing up there watching. All of a sudden the sound of a gunshot brings me back to the present. That is when I see Raul shoot the other missionary.

"Why did you do that?" I yell at him.

"There are things that you just do not understand." Raul looks over at his men and is about to say something else.

"Try me, you will be surprised at what I can understand," I snap.

"Let's move." Raul says, grabbing my arm and pushing me forward.

As we walk across the compound, I scan my surroundings for a possible escape.

**IN THE BUSHES NEAR THE COMPOUND**

"There, Gunny," I say pointing over to were Raul was pushing Mac.

"I wonder where Webb is," Gunny says

"I honestly don't care. I just want to get Mac out of here."

We watch them move over to one of the out laying sheds. As soon as Mac and Raul went inside the men that were with them all disappeared.

"Ok, this is what we are going to do. I am going to where they took Mac. You go where they brought her from."

"Got it. Let's go."

BACK IN THE SHED

My eyes grow wide as Raul pushes me into the room. So this is what's next. I pray help comes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on. You don't want to do this," Mac begged Raul.

"It does not matter what I want to do. You have brought this on yourself." Raul pushed Mac further into the shed as 2 other men grabbed a hold of her and began to strap her to a table that was covered in blood.

Mac started to pray to herself. Once the men were finished, one left to guard the door while Raul and the other one were left to torture Mac.

Within a few minutes several gun shots rang out and the door flew open. Several minutes would give them enough time to actually start the torture; I'd imagine terrorist are usually prepared. A cleaner start would be: 'Before they had time to start, gun shots rang out and the door flew open.'

As Harm appeared the door, he took out the other guy who was just about to start the electroshock device. Raul slipped out the back door and ran right into his Boss.

"Where do you think you are going?" the boss asked. (You've identified it being Raul who rans into his boss, you don't need his name here.)

"He is here, just like you said. He killed 2 guys, I was not sticking around to have him kill me."

"Well, you only delayed your death." He raised his gun and shot Raul in the head.

**BACK IN THE SHED**

"Mac, oh my god." Harm quickly ran over to her and started to undo the bindings.

"Harm, is that really you," Mac cried out.

As Harm reached the last of the bindings he pulled her into his arms. "Yes, baby, it is me. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's get out of here," Mac said, giving Harm a quick kiss.

"Oh, how sweet. That will be the last time you get to do that."

Both Harm and Mac turned to see a familiar figure standing in the doorway with a gun and several men standing behind him.

"You son of a b****, Hardy. What the hell are you doing?" Harm yelled.

"Well, let's see… I now have 2 American military officers as hostages. Much more valuable than 2 religious missionaries. Take them," Hardy demanded.

Several men surrounded them, putting their arms behind their backs and placing flex cuff on them.

"Hardy, you know damn well the U.S. government does not negotiate with terrorists," Harm stated.

Hardy shrugged. "If I can't get the money from the U.S. government, there is always another way to get it. Isn't there, Commander Rabb?" Hardy laughed sadistically as he walked out of the shed ahead of them and the other men pushing Harm and Mac behind him.

**SAME TIME IN THE SHACK**

As I made my way toward the shack, I looked back and saw the Commander take out the guard and enter the shed. I slowly push open the door with my weapon scanning the interior.

"Webb." I slowly make my way over to where he is laying on the floor.

"Gunny, what are you doing here?" Webb croaked out.

"We are here to save you and the Colonel. Is there anything broken?"

"Who are 'we', Gunny?"

"Cmdr. Rabb came down here to rescue the Colonel. Can you get up and move?"

"Yes, I can move," Webb said, moving to sit up.

As they stepped out, both looked over towards the shed. Webb noticed Hardy standing in the doorway of the shed with a gun pointing inside and frowned.

"That is where they took the Colonel. Who is that?" Gunny asked.

"That is CIA Agent Edward Hardy," Webb responded.

"What the hell… Is he working for the other side as well?"

"That would explain why the weapons were so easily moved around. They always seemed to be a few moves ahead of us. They had an inside man."

"Do you think Hardy is smart enough to pull all of this off? Because Raul certainly isn't."

"I don't know. He must have been smart enough to get away with a double life for who knows how long."

"Let's take cover and come up with a rescue plan."

_As they moved over to the bushes for cover, Harm and Mac were being lead out of the shed with their arms behind them. Gunny and Webb followed at a safe distance. _

After about 10 minutes of walking they came to a set of building on the other end of the compound. Webb and Gunny watched as they threw Harm in one cell and Mac in another.

"How are we going to get them out of there? There is good 2 dozen men surrounding them." Webb was getting frustrated.

"We will figure it out. We are not leaving them here to be killed."

**IN THE NEW CELLS**

"Mac, are you ok?" Harm asked through the door as he heard her getting sick.

After a few minutes Mac answered. "I don't know."

"When did you start getting sick?" Harm asked.

"After I was forced to drink the water that was left for us in the shack. It tasted awful."

"Ok, we will get you help when we get out of here."

"Harm, don't kid yourself. We are not going to get out of here," Mac said out loud. She hated not confirming what he was no doubt suspecting, but if they weren't going to make it out alive, he was better off not knowing.

"Mac, listen to me. We will get out of here. Please believe me and don't give up. I love you," Harm begged.

Mac just laid her head on the wall and let out a sigh. And whispered back: "I love you, too."

**OUTSIDE IN THE BUSHES**

"We only have one gun. This is totally not going to work, Gunny," Webb ground out.

"If you would have listened, I explained it to you. You take the gun. I'll go around back and take out one of the guards, get his weapon, then take out as many as I can. Wait for my signal until you start your attack."

Over the next 20 minutes Gunny managed to take out 3 quarters of the guards. The only ones left were the ones that were stationed by the doors. As he gave the signal to Webb to start coming from the front to draw the other guards out of the way so he could makr his way inside.

**SAMETIME IN THE CELLS**

Harm's ears perked up. "Mac, listen to that, someone is here."

After not getting a response. "Mac, can you hear me?... Mac!" He was starting to get worried.

Still no response. "Oh God, please let her be ok. I can't lose her." Harm started praying, knowing there was nothing he could do being trapped inside his cell.

**JUST OUTSIDE THE CELLHOUSE**

"Stop. Who are you?" screamed the first guard who started to come forward. Gunny snuck into the cell house, silenced the second guard, made his way back out, up and behind the first guard cutting his throat and dragging his body back into the cell house.

"Who's there?" yelled Harm.

"Commander, it's Gunny and Webb."

"Gunny, you need to check on Mac. She is not responding to me," Harm quickly ordered.

"Webb, here, unlock the Commander while I get the Colonel," Gunny said, throwing a set of keys in the agent's direction.


End file.
